goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 176
Differents Kinds of Gods (それぞれの神様, Sorezore no Kamisama) is the 176th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Sekiya stumbles out of the silkworm farm with a bleeding ear, unable to believe that Hijikata was able to pick out the antidote from all the poisoned pills. As he collapses to the ground, Hijikata approaches him, saying that he had no choice but to gamble everything and swallow the pills if it did not mean certain death and that courage and experience had helped him. Sekiya thinks it is a miracle that Hijikata survived and comes to the conclusion that god exists and that he is finally being punished before succumbing to his wound. Kadokura thinks Sekiya had been trying to reconcile his own faith with the death of his daughter and that by committing murders after murders, had turned himself into a truly evil monster, believing that her death was god's punishment against him. Hijikata states that he doesn't know much about god and that the only world he is in interested in is the world they live him, and that having the freedom to choose what kind of life he is given is enough for him. Chiyotarou returns to town where he runs into some of the bullies who are afraid upon seeing him. With Ushiyama walking past behind him, Chiyotarou quietly thanks him and that he will never forget him. Elsewhere, Sugimoto's Group meets some of the Orok people who tells them that they saw Asirpa with three men. Tsukishima calls out for Koito who is chasing a baby reindeer and Sugimoto suggests that they put a reindeer collar on his neck. Koito says Sugimoto is a nasty person for the idea but Tsukishima's silence causes Koito to get uneasy. In the Orok tent, Sugimoto notes that Akou Prison is not far now and that they should hurry so they can find Asirpa. Enonoka and Cikapasi notices some statues and they ask the adults what they are but they are unsure as to what kind of animal it is. The Orok explains that it was left behind by a man from the Nanai people and that even they do not know. Kiroranke and Sofia continues to write "milk letters" to each other while Shiraishi in disguise transports some goods to several of their allies in hiding. Sometime earlier in a Nivkh village, Asirpa's Group goes over their plan to break out Sofia and have her meet Asirpa. However, Asirpa wonders if having Sofia and her companions on their side would really be for the good of the Ainu people. Kiroranke reassures her that it would help not just the Ainu but all the other ethnic minorities as well. Meanwhile, Sofia receives a package from Kiroranke containing Nivkh clothing for her to wear during her escape. Elsewhere, Sugimoto's Group makes their way to Akou Prison. Character Appearances *Waichirou Sekiya *Toshizou Hijikata *Kadokura *Kirawus *Chiyotarou *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Genjirou Tanigaki *Saichi Sugimoto *Otonoshin Koito *Hajime Tsukishima *Enonoka *Cikapasi *Asirpa *Kiroranke *Sofia *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Hyakunosuke Ogata Category:Chapters